


Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe enjoy their alone time on a Sunday at his penthouse.





	Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic. Fingers crossed it's not a disaster haha.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The early Los Angeles sunlight beamed through the black (not fully closed) curtains of the penthouse windows, bringing some warmth into the big open bedroom. He never noticed how much of an impact the morning light had until recently, never really put that much thought to it in the past.

Even though there was some sunlight present, it was raining, it didn’t pour, but it drizzled in a cosy and calming way. The perfect weather to not leave the house and appreciate it from inside. If you would walk out onto the balcony now, it would smell like fresh rain accompanied by a warm, sunny feeling tickling one’s skin.

He laid between the black satin sheets of his bed, one arm draped behind his head on the pillow, the other absently stroking her forearm which laid atop of his abdomen. 

He was dressed in his black boxers, his torso free of any clothing and his blackish hair was without any product, tousled, with a curl showing itself here and there.

Looking outside, between the open gaps of the curtains, he observed the raindrops rolling down the glass of his tall windows. He liked, well, if he was being honest, he loved watching the rain. Although rain was, more or less, a luxury in L.A, but maybe that's why he appreciated it even more. The only thing falling from above has been ash back in the day. He never had rain in hell after all, yet it felt so familiar. He felt at home, specifically with her next to his side. 

He glanced back at her, watching her peaceful expression.

Her head laid atop of her right hand which was placed under the black pillow. The bedsheets seemed to have wriggled themselves down her backside in the night due to her movements, exposing half of her back. Her hair was sprawled across her shoulders, a few strands falling onto her cheek.

He decided to get out of bed to make some breakfast for the beautiful woman lying next to him. The Lord of Hell carefully put his loved one’s arm from his stomach, placing it next to her body. Getting rid of the sheets on his waist and between his legs, he sat up and stretched himself.

If she would be up as well, she would see the scratch marks which she left on his upper back last night. They did quite have a passionate evening last night. Not that he complained. 

He stretched his back, his muscles flexing, while his hands were above his head getting rid of this morning feeling which had inserted itself in his body.

He was never in the need to stretch himself, but he was with her, so mortality had kicked in and didn’t leave him any choice. He didn’t really mind. He loved being with her.

After letting out a small sigh, he finally stood up and started to walk towards the chair in the corner, where he left his robe the night before. After putting it on, without tying it, he padded barefoot out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. He began to get some breakfast ready, different fruits and pastries next to some options of juice, then he started to brew some coffee. 

He knew what she liked, of course, that was not an issue. But, on a Sunday morning they just preferred to not move any limp and enjoy all sorts of food at the place in front of his balcony, where they had their first date, their almost-kiss. Even if it would take hours to finish everything they desired. Lucifer was never one to get in the way of someone’s desires.

The Devil just finished putting everything on the table, his deep voice humming to a melody to the sound of the rain outside, when he heard footsteps coming from his bedroom. 

He turned around after adjusting some small last details, seeing her come through the doorway of his bedroom.

“Chloe,” he said, his British accent coming to life for the first time today. His concentrated hazel eyes turned into a loving gaze. 

She shivered at her name, loving it when he used it since he used it so little, his British accent making it sound so different - so special - yet not different at all. She couldn’t quite explain it.

She was dressed in dark blue panties with his crisp white dress shirt covering her upper body, the first two buttons undone. Her hair was done into a messy (still neatly) bun, a few loose strands falling next to her sharp cheekbones. 

There was only one word that came into his mind right now: Beautiful. Simple as that. Boy, if people knew what a softie he could be when he’s with her.

“I made breakfast,” he clarified, gesturing to the table next to him. 

In the meantime, she started to walk towards him, stopping in front of his tall form, his eyes following her every move attentively. Snaking her arms around just above the waistband of his boxers and linking her hands at the back of his waist opened his robe further, showing his abs some more.

“Mmh, good morning.” She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting his warm brown ones. 

Getting on her toes she tried to steal a kiss, the dress shirt going up a little bit at the ends, but she was too short to reach his face.

Noticing her struggle, he met her halfway, their lips joining in a soft kiss. His hands found themselves cradling her face as if she was about to break apart while she stroked his lower back in a slow gesture. 

Finishing the kiss with one last peck from his side, they parted. He put a strand of hair behind her right ear like he did after the poison-case with the professor.

“Morning.” He breathed, not complaining seeing her in his shirt. 

After giving her a onceover, he started biting the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t deny that a fire igniting itself in him, looking at her.

She did this a few times already (wearing his dress shirts) since they began their relationship nearly two months ago, but he will never get tired of this view, of her. Never. And that's quite something to say, when you are immortal.

After taking hold of her wrists behind his back to take her hands into his, he led her to the prepared table. Chloe made herself comfortable on the cosy chair whereas Lucifer strolled back into his penthouse to get the freshly brewed coffee for her, asking her if she would like to have the small or the large coffee cup. She settled for the latter.

He then walked back to her with the hot cup of coffee in his hand, placing it next to her plate. Giving his forearm a light stroke after he put it down, she thanked him and gave him a small smile. 

They always had these light touches before they were together. On the forearm, thigh, hand or shoulder, but now it was even more special than before, their touches having this extra electricity to them.

He sat himself down opposite of her, beginning to dive into all the food in front of them as well.

  

After some time has passed, they finished. Thanking him for the breakfast with a peck on his left cheek, she walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

In the meantime, he cleaned up and changed into a suit. He settled for a dark blue three-piece suit, only wearing the waistcoat with a black shirt and pants, the jacket left behind in his dressing room.

Yes, he knew it was Sunday and they didn’t have any work to do, but it was just who he was. Lucifer Morningstar would not be Lucifer Morningstar if he wouldn’t be wearing a neatly pressed and tailored suit. 

He didn’t really have anything else in his wardrobe. When he required other attires he just bought them and after that, he just got rid of them. After all, he could afford it.

After giving his dark hair some finishing touches and smoothing down his suit, he walked back into his living room, expensive black dress shoes clicking against the floor. 

He looked around and heared she was still in the bathroom, so he decided to play some piano while Chloe got ready. Lucifer sat himself down on the piano’s seat and started to play away, enjoying how the pleasant smell of the rain was reflected in the air. 

The Devil closed his eyes, focusing on the keys. The sound spread through the entire room.

After two songs, he was so engulfed in his music that he didn’t notice her standing at the other side of the piano, watching him play. 

She loved when he played the piano.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and his skilled fingers came to a halt, surprised by seeing her in front of him, leaning against the lid of the piano on her right arm. 

Her hair was open now and she was dressed in some black jeans in combination with a comfortable rosé coloured sweater, the pendant she got from him around her neck, gleaming in the light.

He lifted one eyebrow, a small grin on his face, waiting for her to say something.

“No, continue, please. Don’t mind me.” she said to him with a twinkle in her eyes, giving him a _play-away_ hand gesture. He looked at her for a moment as if he was deciding. Then answered,

“As you wish, darling.” He began to play again, a melody she didn’t recognize but loved nevertheless. It fit so effortlessly with the calm atmosphere in the room. 

Lucifer was such a talented piano player. In fact, the best she’d ever heard, but bearing in mind that he trained some of _the_ great pianists over the past centuries, it really shouldn’t be a surprise anymore.

She started to round the piano and strode up behind him. He tilted his head slightly, watching her. Chloe rested her hands on his shoulders while her body pressed against his back, feeling the heat of his body radiating through the material of his waistcoat.

Observing him over his shoulder, she absently began to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, fondly scratching the stubble under his ear and at his sharp jawline.

After a while she gently placed her chin atop his head, continuing her motions. Lucifer played a few more notes before her caressing distracted him too much, causing him to stop. Not that he complained, no, the opposite was the case. She felt a low rumble coming from his torso, caused by him obviously humming in appreciation at her actions.

He turned around, slightly pushing her backwards, so he could put his feet on either side of her, therefore she stood between his legs. 

He drew Chloe back to him, placing his hands on her hips while playing with the hem of her sweater before his hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans, giving her a squeeze.

“Lucifer,” She scolded him, but couldn’t deny the amused face that escaped her and made itself evident on her face. He had this boyish smile on his face, making him look so young despite his ancient age.

One of her hands, which was placed on his chest, gave him a playful whack on the abs just below his pecs.

“Ouch, you wound me, Detective.” he said with feigned indignation, dramatically placing a hand on the place she just smacked.

She shook her head and smiled, taking his stubbly chin into her hand, affectionately squishing it. He gave her an amused look. The Devil could be such a child.

Swiftly, he pulled her even closer to him and scooped her into his lap, thus she straddled him. A surprised yelp escaped her, forcing Chloe to put her arms around his neck to steady herself. 

He embraced her, bringing his arms around her waist and then he just gazed at her. Like he had a hidden agenda or something.

She started to narrow her eyes at him suspiciously, biting her lip in thought. Which was a mistake, of course. Chloe and biting her lip was a deadly combination. 

Lucifer softly growled, welcoming her actions. He started nuzzling her neck with his nose, putting her sweater and pendant carefully aside to place a kiss to where her neck met her shoulder.

Then he put her skin between his teeth, lightly biting her. She brought his head back with her hands still in his hair, staring at him with wonder. She titled her head in question.

“What is it with you and squeezing or biting parts of my body today, hm?” she asked and raised her eyebrows. 

First her butt and now her neck. Not to mention when they where in bed last night.

He grinned at her, before his expression turned into an innocent one. From devil to angel. Ironically.

“Would you rather I didn’t, darling?” he asked innocently. 

She didn’t tell him to stop, only looked at him with a conflicted face. Gosh, why did he have to be so persuasive sometimes? Even if his mojo and powers did not work on her, his natural charm kind of did. And damn him and his dark puppy eyes. 

He grinned again, his eyes turning passionate.

“I figured," he purred quietly. 

He brought his attention back to his previous engagement at her neck. She closed her eyes and craned her neck to give him more access, relishing the feeling.

There wasn’t much time in her job to have time off, so she always savoured every moment she could spend some private time with Lucifer, and her family, of course. 

They worked together, sure, but there was a limit to showing open affection at work, much to Lucifer’s disappointment. Besides, Lucifer had another life too, handling business at LUX, often being up all night, his presence required here and there.

Chloe huffed out a happy sigh and opened her eyes, deciding to bring his face up to hers again. Lucifer received the message, looking into her eyes one last time and then put his lips on hers tenderly. 

One of Chloe’s hands left the back of his neck and found itself on his stubbly cheek, caressing it. After sharing some kisses, he pulled his head back, hands stroking her waist.

“Let’s take this someplace more comfortable, shall we?” he requested to her. 

She nodded as her fingers slowly left his jaw. After giving his back one last stroke in the middle of his shoulder blades, her fingers lightly brushed the dark goldish backside material of his blue waistcoat.

She stood up while balancing herself with the help of his broad shoulders.

He followed her actions. Taking her hand in his, he led them to his sofa, but before they could sit down he put his hand up and motioned for her to wait.

“What are you up to now, Satan?” she playfully asked, furrowing her brows in question. 

He scoffed out a small chuckle at her question.

“Just a second, love.” 

He went up to said furniture and used his supernatural strength to relocate it, turning it 90 degrees, so they had an exceptional view of L.A. What do you have a penthouse for, if not for the view, right?

Pleased with the outcome, he made a subtle ta-da gesture with his arms, a devilish smile on his lips.

He mentioned for her to come over and she did, giving his backside a quick squeeze as she walked by. 

Lucifers eyes opened in surprise, looking at her with a startled expression. Positivly startled. He certainly did not expect that. Chloe threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Payback for previously," she plainly stated with a shrug of her right shoulder.

"Lucifer likes," He purred, his tongue grazing against the inside of his cheek in appreciation, giving her a onceover.

The Devil plopped himself down on the orange leathered Italian designer sofa, stretching his legs. Soon, she followed and nestled herself to his side, his arm draped over waist, holding her close. 

She placed her head on his shoulder, getting more comfortable and put her right hand on his abdomen, feeling the smooth material of his waistcoat on her hand.

Chloe loved nuzzling herself into his tall form, for obvious reasons. She enjoyed the warmth his body radiated and the smell of his expensive cologne in her nose. Although he was dressed in a suit, it was still comfortable lying half on top of him.

Sue her, she loved him in a suit. The way it underlined his – not bulky but still well-built - lanky physique.

Lucifer just looked astonishing in a suit and he knew that, he loved to wear them as much as she loved to see him in one. He sported them even on days when other people wouldn’t even ponder about wearing one.

Chloe's right foot tangled itself between his and after Lucifer put a kiss atop of her head, he placed his cheek on her head and closed his eyes for a moment. Pleased with their current position, he happily beathed in, his chest rising under her hand.

Chloe let out a content sigh as he began to draw small circles on her arm like he did this morning when they laid in bed.

They both enjoyed the view, the Los Angeles skyline in front of them. How the rays of the rising sun shined through the cloudy sky. 

Some low music, which he activated on his sound system, played in the background. Additionally, there was only the sound of the raindrops hitting the floor of his balcony.

The Detective and the nightclub owner spent the rest of the morning sprawled on the sofa next to each other, talking and sharing kisses. 

Just being a couple with no inferference. Enjoying their time alone, each other’s company. Being happy.

They loved their Sundays mornings. 

Especially when rain is falling.


End file.
